


Does He Have to Know We're Dating?

by red_racer_fan



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial, Japanese is hard, Langa is determined to fix things, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Hasegawa Langa, also Langa is barely literate, he's so in love and he doesn't even know it, idiot x idiot agenda, reki is in so much denial lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_racer_fan/pseuds/red_racer_fan
Summary: Langa had a two step plan for success.One: repair his friendship with Reki.Two: confess his feelings for Reki.The steps were simple, the execution however, was not.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 30
Kudos: 468





	1. Chapter 1

Langa had a two step plan for success. One: repair his friendship with Reki. Two: confess his feelings for Reki. The steps were simple, the execution however, was not. 

Reki was incredibly skilled at avoiding him. It was truly a feat considering they sat next to each other for most of the day and worked at the same store. Reki somehow made it lonely to even be in the same room as him.

When the lunch bell rang Langa quickly pulled out the snack he had been hiding in his desk. “Reki, I got those honey butter chips you like. Do you want some?” He made a special trip to the convenience store yesterday to get them. 

Reki wouldn’t even turn to look at him, continuing to stare out the window. “No thanks.”

“Here.” He put them on his desk anyways. 

“Langa, I’m okay.” Reki finally turned to look at him. 

_You don’t seem like you’re okay._

Reki tried to give the chips back. Langa put his hands up. “I don’t want them.”

Reki set them back on Langa’s desk. Langa put them back on his. 

“Langa, stop. I don’t want them.” He gave the chips back.  
  


“Well, I want you to have them.” Langa put it on his desk again.

“I said, I don’t want them!” He put them back on Langa’s desk. 

“Too bad! They’re yours now.” Langa set it down on Reki’s desk again. 

“They aren’t even opened. I’ll just give them to someone else.” 

Langa frowned. “Do whatever you want with them, they’re yours.” 

“Fine, I will.” Reki got up and handed them to a puzzled classmate. Then sat back down at his desk and pulled out his phone, ready to ignore Langa for another day. 

Great. 

\---

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Langa learned a lot of new things about himself since meeting Reki. Today he learned that he was not above playing dirty.

He knocked on Reki’s front door. 

Reki’s mom answered, “Langa? It’s so good to see you! Are you here to see Reki?”

“Yes, please. We have homework to do." Technically they _did_ have homework they had to do. 

“So polite. Come in, he’s just in his room. You know where it is.” 

“Thank you.” He slipped off his shoes.

“I’ll bring you guys some snacks later.” Reki’s mom called from down the hall.

He hadn’t actually thought about what he would do if he got this far. 

He knocked. 

“What is it?”

He opened the door. “Hey, Reki.” 

Reki startled. He was sitting on his bed with his phone. “What are you doing here?” He sounded tired.

For the first time in a week Langa felt his heart flutter but, unlike the thrill he got from skating it felt wrong. Maybe Reki really was done with him.

But he still had to try. 

“Can we talk?” Langa stepped inside.

“We don’t have anything to talk about.” 

“Reki, please.” Langa tried to look him in the eyes but Reki avoided his gaze.

Langa walked over to the bed and sat on the end. He had always felt so comfortable in this room, like it was his own. He wanted it to feel that way again. 

“Just say whatever it is you came here to say.” Reki still wouldn’t look at him. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have broken our promise. I don’t want to skate without you.”

For a moment he thought that Reki wouldn’t say anything at all.

“I’m sure Adam is a much better skater than I am. Why don’t you hang out with him?” He eventually said spitefully. 

He obviously didn’t mean it. Langa knew there was nothing Reki liked less than him spending time in any capacity with Adam. “Adam is the worst and you know it.” Reki looked up at him but still didn’t look him in the eyes. “Besides, skating isn’t about being the best, it's about having fun. I have the most fun when I’m with you.” 

“Isn’t it better to have fun with someone who’s a challenge, who can keep up with you?” 

“What are you talking about? Reki, you’re amazing. You can analyze a person’s skating just by watching them. You literally made the board so that I could skate at all. It’s me who has to catch-up with you.” 

Reki sighed again. “ All I can do is watch and make boards. I’m just the support. I can’t skate like you, Langa.” 

Langa felt a swell of annoyance. “Are you stupid? You’re one of the best skaters at ‘S.’”

“I’m not. Joe, Cherry, Adam, Miya, you, even Shadow, are all leagues above me.”

“Half the people you named are almost a decade older than us.”

“I’m pretty sure Joe and Cherry are twenty-four.”

“They still have almost six years on us. It’s not fair to compare yourself to them. You shouldn’t compare yourself to me or Miya or anyone else either, skating is different for everyone. You can do so many things I can’t.”

“Really, like what?” Reki asked sarcastically.

“Take a foot off the board for one,” Langa joked.

Reki smiled a little before hiding it behind his grimace again.  
  
Langa looked at Reki’s hand on the bed in front of him. He could do this. He leaned forward and softly grasped Reki’s hand. Reki finally looked him in the eyes. He looked surprised.

“You’re the reason I even want to skate. I don’t care if you’re not there with me.” 

  
Reki didn’t pull away. 

“It’s not just skating either. I miss going to school with you, and talking to you at lunch, and during class, and after school, and at work.”

A light blush rose to Reki’s cheeks. Langa gave his best puppy-dog eyes. 

“Please, can we be friends again?” He lightly squeezed his hand. 

Reki looked at Langa, conflicted for a few moments. “Okay.” He said, finally. “I’m still not happy that you decided to race Adam but… I miss you too.” Reki blushed and looked down at their hands.

“Thank you, Reki.” 

“I brought cake!” Reki’s mom announced, opening the door.

Reki quickly pulled his hand away. 

“What are you two doing?” She asked, setting down the plates on Reki’s desk. 

“Talking about movies,” Reki said.

“Watching youtube videos,” Langa said. 

“Watching youtube videos about movies.” Reki explained.

His mom looked at him amused. “That doesn’t sound like homework.”  
  


“Uh-”

“Get to it, boys.”

“Right.”

Langa and Reki looked at each other and smiled. It still felt a little awkward but Langa would take a little awkwardness over Reki ignoring him anyday. 

“Should we actually start the homework?” Langa asked.

“If you want to, I haven’t done it yet.” 

“We probably should.”

“Japanese, Math and English, right?” Reki got up to go grab his books from his backpack.

“Yeah. What do you want to start with?”

“Japanese?” Reki volunteered. 

“Okay.” Langa said happily. Not even working on his worst subject could bring him down right now. 

They had worked out a pretty good system. Langa would help Reki with English and Reki would help Langa with Japanese. 

Langa would readily admit that Reki made homework infinitely easier. His reading comprehension when it came to kanji was abysmal and he knew it. 

They barely got a minute into working on it. “I can’t read this.”

“Show me.” Reki leaned over his shoulder. He felt warm.

“This.” Langa pointed at the kanji on the page. 

“Tekei, it means cooperation.” Reki pulled away and went back to his book.

“Thanks.” It still felt a little awkward between them. But, it was still worlds better than before. 

Not even three sentences later Langa said, “I can’t read this either.” 

“I can read the whole passage aloud and then we can do the questions after?”

“Yes, please.” Langa looked at Reki like he hung the moon. 

Japanese was always so much better when Reki read it to him. Because it was easier to study. No ulterior motives here. If Reki’s voice sounded nice, especially after two weeks of the silent treatment, Langa thought that he could indulge himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa struggles with confessing.

Despite Langa’s fears, things went back to normal between them quickly. By the end of the week it was like they had never fought at all. 

Who was he to disturb their newly found balance? He took another bite of his burger. Besides, things were perfect the way they were. He didn’t need anything more. 

  
  


“You have a little bit there.” Reki says and points at his face.

Langa wiped his lips.

“No, here.” Reki leaned in a brushed his thumb against the edge of his lower lip. “Got it.”

“Thanks.” Langa tried very hard not to blush.

Reki smiled. “No problem.” 

It was Friday night and they’d already gone to S but Langa wasn’t exhausted yet.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something when we get back?” He asked. 

“Sure. I’m too hyped up on adrenaline to sleep anyways.” 

So they left. When they got to Reki’s house they climbed in through his window. 

“Pick whatever you want, I’m down to watch anything right now,” Reki said, handing him his laptop. 

Langa started flipping through the movies on Netflix while Reki got changed into his pyjamas. “Do you want to sleepover?” 

Figuring that by the time they finished the movie he’d probably be tired he agreed.

“Awesome!” Reki rummaged through his dresser until he found another pair of pyjamas. “Here.” He handed them to Langa. “I’ve never had a real sleepover before. I’ll go get snacks.”

“Okay.” 

While Reki went to get food, Langa changed into the pajamas. They smelled good.  _ Really  _ good. A perfect combination of Reki and laundry detergent. Only upon hearing the sound of Reki’s approaching footsteps did he bring the shirt down from his nose. 

“I made popcorn! I also found some chocolate bars, so we can eat those too if you want.” Reki sat next to him on the bed putting the popcorn bowl in his lap. 

“It smells great.” Langa tried a piece. 

Reki leaned over his shoulder. “Have you picked a movie?”

“Not yet.” Langa flipped through a couple more. “What about this one?”

“ _ Howl’s Moving Castle _ ? My sisters love that one. It’s pretty good, it’s by Studio Ghibli.” 

“Oh, I’ve heard of them but, I don’t think I’ve seen any of their movies.” 

Reki stared at him. “Langa, sometimes I think you must have lived under a rock back in Canada.”

“Hey!” Langa elbowed him. 

Reki snickered. “Put it on, I’ll turn off the lights” 

Reki’s bed wasn't big by any means and with two teenage boys trying to sit it was more obvious. Not that Langa was going to say anything about it as Reki pressed against his side.

Even with Reki’s running commentary, it took Langa about half an hour to realize the movie was a romance. He was watching a romance movie with Reki. In Reki’s bed. In Reki’s pajamas. 

Langa wondered what more could dating possibly entail? Moreover, why would he mess with a good thing if it was already working? Reki certainly didn’t have to know they were pretty much dating already. 

As the night pushed on he found himself drawn into the movie with Reki occasionally chiming in. At the end when the music swelled and Howl and Sophie reunited, returning to the remains of the moving castle, he felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Are you crying?” Reki turned to look at him.

“Shut up, anyone would be moved by it. You’ve just seen it before.” He brushed his hand over his face looking away. 

“Haha, yeah, you got me there.” As the credits rolled, Reki leaned back into the bed and Langa. “Do you want to brush your teeth?” Reki set the empty bowl on the floor. 

“I don’t really want to move.” Langa pushed himself deeper under the covers. 

“Yeah me neither.” He reached over and grabbed a pack of wet wipes from his bedside table. 

“Give me your hands.”

Langa did.

“Popcorn grease.” Reki explained, wiping them down with the cloth. 

Langa thought he could just have easily wiped them off himself but, he wasn’t going to complain.

“Do you want me to grab the guest futon?” Reki asked as though he just remembered its existence. They were already both under the covers of his bed. 

“I don’t care.” He did care. He wanted to stay in the cramped bed with Reki. 

“Yeah, I’m feeling kinda lazy.” 

His heartbeat felt too loud. He felt Reki shuffle around next to him and looked over. He had turned to face him. So he did the same. 

“Hey Langa, what do you think you're gonna do after high school?”

He paused to think about it for a moment. “I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it much. Probably keep working a Dope Sketch. My mom probably wants me to at least go to college even if my grades suck.” 

“Hmm, that makes sense. But, I’ve been thinking… You could probably go pro skateboarding, you know? If you started competing in legitimate competitions, not S, you might even get sponsored.”

“You think so? That’d be so cool! We could skateboard everyday! Well, more than we usually do.”

Reki looked down. “Yeah, I mean kinda doubt that I’d make the cut but, I’d still come and support you obviously.” 

Langa impulsively grabbed his hands. Reki looked up at him. “I won’t do it without you.” 

Reki blushed. “Don’t be stupid. It’s not like I’d stop skateboarding altogether, or anything. We’d still hang out all the time and I would make custom boards or something.”

It didn’t sound that bad when Reki put it like that. But the idea of skating without Reki didn’t sit right with him. “Reki, I’m serious. It’s not fun for me if you’re not there.” Langa debated his words before continuing, “I think you’re underestimating yourself. You’re an amazing skater. I think that we could both do it.”

Reki didn’t look like he quite believed him, but looked touched nonetheless. “Thanks, Langa.” He grinned. “Worse comes to worse, we’ll just stick around long enough to become managers at Dope Sketch,” he joked.

Langa snickered. “That actually doesn’t sound bad.” It really didn’t.

The future always seemed so distant to Langa, unreachable. But with Reki, it seemed like something worth chasing. 

Reki yawned and pulled away his hand. “I think I’m going to pass out any second.”

Langa yawned after. “Yeah me too. Goodnight, Reki”

“Goodnight, Langa.” 

The next morning when Langa woke up to Reki curled into his chest he thought that maybe someone up there liked him. 

\---

Mentally dating Reki went great for all of one week. 

The Incident happens at S. It all starts with a simple friendly beef, Langa challenges Reki, the loser buys ramen for the other. 

Reki was amazing, as always. Without firecrackers, or physical assault he raced past Langa. Of course, Langa didn’t take that for long, making insane jumps to catch up. 

Reki grinned. When they reached the factory, he made a trick jump of his own down the railing, just barely coming in behind Langa as he raced across the finish line. 

“That was amazing!” Reki said, jumping on him.

“That rail slide was insane!” Langa smiled.

“Thanks! I guess, all that practising finally paid off.” Reki rubbed under his nose.

“You still owe me ramen though.” 

“Yeah, yeah, next time I’ll definitely beat you. ”

Langa glanced over Reki’s shoulder at a girl who appeared to be waiting behind him. Reki caught his gaze and turned around. 

She brushed her long brown hair behind her ear. “I just wanted to say that you were really cool,”

Reki flushed a bright red. “Oh, thanks!”

“I’m Marie. I see you around with Snow a lot.” She smiled and Langa disliked her instantly. 

“Yeah, Langa and I are best friends. I’m Reki by the way.” 

“Didn’t you skate against Shadow?”

“Yeah but I bailed hard,” Reki blurted and immediately looked embarrassed. 

“I remember that.” She laughed and put her hand on Reki’s arm. 

Langa doesn’t know what possessed him at that moment but he threw his arms around Reki’s neck from behind him. “Reki, I’m hungry.”

“Hah? But Langa, I’m-”

“Reki,” He whined into his ear. 

Reki somehow turned an even brighter red. “Okay, okay, we can go.” He looked at Marie apologetically. “Sorry, I have to go.” 

“Yeah, I can see that.” She looked at Langa annoyed. Langa glared right back behind Reki’s head.

“Come on, Langa. It’s still a bit of a walk back to the scooter.” Reki turned and started leading the way down to where they were parked. Langa followed. 

\---

It became a problem. Overnight, it seemed like everyone at S noticed Reki’s skateboarding. But unlike Langa, Reki actually had the conversation skills to hold a conversation when approached. It made Langa feel like a bad friend. He wanted Reki’s talent to be recognized but he hadn’t realized until now that part of him wanted to keep Reki for himself. 

Time after time, Langa found some excuse to drag Reki away from his admirers. 

Maybe this confessing thing had some merit to it. 

\---

Making friends hadn’t been a priority when he moved here. In actuality, he hadn’t cared much for anything after his father passed. Until he met Reki.

But asking Reki about how to confess was an obvious no-go. Even he knew that much. 

Unfortunately, despite his supposed popularity (at least according to Reki,) Langa wouldn’t say that he was friends with anyone else. He knew that his social skills were...less than adequate most of the time.

But this was important. Thinking back on interactions he had with his classmates he decided that Takahiro would be the best candidate. Mostly because he was the only one who’s name he could remember. He was friendly enough when he and Reki needed one more partner for their project. 

When lunchtime came around and Reki left to go to the washroom Langa jumped at the opportunity to approach him.

Langa walked up to his desk. “Uh, hi Takahiro.”

Takahiro turned around surprised. “Langa, what’s up?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

Takahiro looked confused. “Er, sure.”

“How do you confess to someone?”

Takahiro choked. “What?”

“How do you confess to someone? I think there might be some kind of cultural difference between here and Canada.” 

“I didn’t think you liked anyone.”

Langa blushed lightly. He didn’t really want to admit to his crush but he needed to do this fast since Reki could come back any minute. “I do.”

Takahiro looked almost shocked to have him answer so bluntly but covered it up quickly. “Oh, well, there’s a few things you can do, I guess. You can invite them on a date to get to know them better, or ask for their number.”

“But I already have their number and we go out all the time.” 

Takahiro stared at him in disbelief. “This is starting to sound like you’re bragging. What do you need my help for?” 

“Sorry. I guess, I just don’t know how to tell them my feelings.”

“Well, most people typically invite them somewhere to be alone and then let them know. But every person says it differently, you know?” Takahiro continued.

Langa nodded like he understood. He did not. 

Takahiro seemed to gauge his confused expression. “What I’m trying to say is there’s a lot of different ways for people to say that they like each other.” Takahiro’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Wait, why are you asking me? Shouldn’t you ask Reki? I thought you guys were close.”

“I can’t ask Reki about it.”

“Can’t ask me what?” Reki threw his arm around Langa’s neck.   
  


Langa jumped. He knew he was blushing. “About- about, the homework! I figured you weren’t paying attention either.” 

Reki stepped back and looked at him skeptically.

“Yeah, the English essay is due tomorrow,” Takahiro added.

Langa gestured at Takahiro with his hands as if to say, “look Reki, it’s the truth.” Langa turned to look at Takahiro again, realizing what he said. “Wait, tomorrow?”

“Yeah, haven't’ you guys started?”

Both Langa’s and Reki’s eyes widened and they turned to look at each-other panicked. “Shit.” 

\---

It’s another day at S and Langa is happily watching Reki do flips on the half-pipe. He made it look easy to fly.

“Langa, did you see that!” Reki yells down from the top.

Langa gives him a thumbs up. 

Miya scoffs. “How could you possibly miss it? You haven’t blinked since he started.” 

Langa stared at him.

“Don’t look at me like that. What you’re thinking is broadcast all over your face.” 

“It is?” People always told him he looked unapproachable and unreadable. He wasn’t sure how he felt about someone seeing through him easily. 

“You’re thinking he looks pretty cool, right?” Miya grinned mischievously and gestured to Reki on the half-pipe. Langa turned back to look at him. He moved with incredible agility and skill. As he landed on the top again he smiled down at Langa.

“Yeah,” Langa answered absently. Reki always looked cool to him. 

“And handsome.” He really did. The lights on the cliff behind him created a halo around his head. 

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you just wish you could kiss him?”

“Yea- hey!” Langa head snapped to look at Miya, realizing what he said. 

Miya smirked at him. “I knew it!” 

“You- no you don’t.” Langa sniffed and looked away. He decided then to pretend that this interaction wasn’t happening at all.

“So you don’t mind that that girl is clearly about to ask him out.”

“What?!” Langa’s neck got whiplash from how fast it turned to look at Reki. Who was doing another jump on the half-pipe, the only girl in sight on a phone call near the bottom. 

Langa turned back to glare at Miya. 

“Oh come on, obviously you like him. Anyone with eyes knows how jealous you get when someone tries to talk to him.”

His mom always told him it didn’t seem like he cared much about other people and that he should “try to express his emotions more outwardly.” But, maybe that wasn’t true anymore either. 

Or maybe Reki was the exception. Either way, he wasn’t going to tell Miya that. “I don’t get jealous.”

Miya just raised his eyebrows at him. Langa wasn’t going to elaborate. 

“Whatever. He’s just as bad. If I have to watch you guys stare at each other all gross for another month I’ll be sick. You should just ask him out already and put us out of our misery. 

Langa hummed noncommittally.

“He really does like you.” 

He wanted to believe that Miya was right.

“I’m working on it,” Langa eventually admitted. 

“Work faster.” Miya skated to the halfpipe, done with the conversation. 

\---

They’re back at the burger restaurant after Langa pestered Reki into going again after S. It’s nice. 

“You know, I never thought you were the jealous type.” Reki says teasingly, apropos of nothing. 

Langa chokes on his drink. “What.”

“Yeah, I mean, every time I'm talking to a girl you find some reason to pull me away. At first I thought you were just being oblivious but tonight when that girl asked for my number and you showed up out of nowhere I figured it out.”

Langa’s heart feels like it’s beat a mile a minute. “You did?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You don’t have to worry about me. They like you too, you know? There’s a reason why your nickname at school is the prince.”

“It’s not.” It’s the only thing he can respond to in that sentence. 

“It totally is. But, trust me I’m not competition.” Reki says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You think I’m jealous of you?” Langa feels both deeply relieved and terribly confused. “You think I want to talk to girls?”

It feels like a bad moment to tell Reki he’s gay. So instead he says, “I don’t care about that. But if you get a girlfriend you’ll have less time to skate with me.” He realizes immediately that he may as well have just told Reki he’s gay. Now, he just sounds desperate and possessive. He feels the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

Reki laughs. “Trust me there’s no way I’d cut down on the time I spend with you.” Reki pauses for a moment, seemingly thinking over his words. “And really there’s a lot of girls who like you so you’re probably used to it. I’ve never had that before, sorry if I’ve been neglecting you.” 

And  _ fuck  _ Reki looks guilty and Langa feels awful. For a lot of reasons: he’s actively ruining any chance at Reki finding a girlfriend, crushing his self-esteem, and worst of all, now he knows for sure that Reki isn’t interested in him in the slightest. Langa can read between the lines on this one. 

It hurts. He didn’t think that love could feel this way.

“You haven't been. I’m sorry, I’ll give you more space.”

That night he decides that confessing his feelings is a no. He and Reki are friends and there’s no reason to make it weird. Especially when Reki doesn’t feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. I was going to post it altogether but decided because of the POV change it would be better in a separate chapter. Next chapter is Reki's POV and as long as I don't get sidetracked, the final chapter :)
> 
> I love reading your comments! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki plays the mental dating game.

Reki’s early to school for once. Not because he wants to be but because he’d forgotten that Langa had a dentist appointment this morning and wouldn’t be there to meet him on their ride to school. Which always turned into a ride around the neighbourhood doing tricks until the last minute. 

Either way, he’s already bored. He doesn’t know how he went that week without him. When Takahiro approaches him it’s a welcome distraction.

“Yo Reki, how’s it going?”

“Pretty good. You?”

“Tired, stayed up late last night playing the new Bloodbane game.” 

“Oh cool.” Reki doesn’t know anything about video games unless they’re related to skateboarding but he doesn’t feel like doodling until class starts so he tries to keep the conversation going. “How was your weekend?”

“Just catching up on homework.” He gestures vaguely. “Hey, you and Langa are pretty close, right?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“So you know who he’s going to ask out, right?”

Reki can’t hold it back, he laughs. The idea of Langa taking an interest in someone long enough to ask them out seems frankly ridiculous. He probably can’t name a girl in this class. “What are you talking about?” He eventually manages to say when his laughter dies down.

Takahiro looks a bit sheepish now. “Sorry, I figured he would have told you.”

“It’s probably just another rumour.” Reki explains.

“Well, he asked me about it a couple weeks ago.”

Now Reki’s the one who’s confused. “He what.” 

“Yeah, he asked me how to confess to someone in Japan because he liked someone and didn’t know if there was some kind of cultural difference.”

“He told you that there was someone he liked?” Reki asks seriously. 

“Uh-” Takahiro clearly looked like he wanted to backtrack. “I don’t think he wanted me to tell you now that I’m thinking about it.”

A flare of panic sparks in his chest but, he doesn’t take the time to examine it. “Who does he like?” Reki leans forward into Takahiro’s space. 

Takahiro puts his hands up. “That’s what I came to ask you. I should probably grab my seat...” There’s at least ten minutes before class but Reki’s already lost focus on Takahiro. 

Why wouldn’t Langa tell him if there was someone he liked? Is he embarrassed? The idea of Langa having a crush on someone in their class doesn’t sit well with him and he doesn’t know why. He attributes it to what Langa said, not wanting to cut down on their time together. 

He decides to confront him at lunch.

\---

He waits until they’re both sitting in their usual spot, backs to the fence on the rooftop.

He bounces his skateboard up and down with his foot on the edge. He feels like he’s going to burst. Foregoing easing it into the conversation he asks, “are you planning to confess to someone.”

Langa coughs violently on his sandwich. “What? Why?” 

“Takahiro came up to me today and asked me who you had a crush on.” Reki stops fiddling with the board to look at him. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just surprised you didn’t ask me about it.” 

Langa looks panicked for a second before settling on, “I’m not going to confess.” 

“But there _is_ someone you like?” Reki pushes the topic. He’s not sure why he does but, he feels like he _has_ to know. 

Langa sighs. “Do we have to talk about this?”

Reki’s a little hurt. Langa will tell _Takahiro_ but not him? He doesn't think he’s ever witnessed them have an actual conversation before outside of their group project. He didn’t even know they were friends.

But Reki has also never seen Langa look so frazzled. It’s cute. And funny. Mostly funny. That’s why he teases him, “come on, you can tell your ol’ pal Reki.” He pats himself on the chest. 

Langa looks sad and almost resigned now. “There’s no point in talking about it because they don’t like me like that.”

“Are they blind?” He blurts. 

“Hah?” Langa flushes red and stares at him.

Reki feels himself blush in response. “I mean, there’s no way that’s true. Literally all the girls have a crush on you.” 

But that only seems to make him frown. He drags his palm over his face. “Please can we talk about something else.” 

Maybe it’s the way Langa’s voice cracks or maybe it’s how defeated he sounds but he lets it go. It sort of feels like he’s the one who’s heartbroken. 

\---

Reki needs a third opinion. Someone who knows them both. Naturally he asks Miya. “Does Langa seem like he’s in love to you?”

Miya looks stunned. He stops his skateboard trick. “Reki, are you actually brain damaged?”

Reki frowns. “I’m being serious right now.”

“So am I.” 

“You don’t think so?”

Miya looks at him in disbelief. “Langa is head over heels.”

His jaw drops. “Really? For who?”

Miya laughs. Really laughs. So much that Reki starts to get offended. “I just don’t see him talking to girls, so I don’t know who it would be…”

“Who said it was a girl?”

“What, Langa’s not-” But then he thinks about it. Langa never seemed to care about girls at all. In fact, when anyone brings them up he seems to space out more than usual. “You think Langa likes a guy? But who? Fuck. Do you think it’s Takahiro? Has he mentioned him?”

Miya laughs harder. Breathless he says, “You think- you think, Langa, who somehow can’t go a conversation without mentioning you, is-” Miya curls over his stomach gasping. “You think he likes some random guy I’ve never even heard of?”

Reki’s heart beats faster. “What are you trying to say?”

“Langa, who drags you away from every conversation you’ve ever had with a girl, Langa. You think he likes ‘Takahiro’.” Miya howls with laughter. 

His eyes widen as the puzzle pieces fall together in his head. He feels the blood rush to his face. “You think Langa likes,” he points at himself, “me?”

Langa’s not in love with him. He would know. Wouldn’t he?

“I think anyone who’s been in the same room as you two for more than five minutes could tell you he likes you.”

Reki’s eyes look like saucers. He feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest.

“So are you going to ask him out?”

Reki jumps. “What? But I don’t like him like that.” He gestures wildly with his hands like if he waves them enough it will create some sort of meaning. 

Miya’s smile drops. He looks genuinely confused. “You don’t like him?”

“I’ve never thought about it before! I don’t even like guys. Langa’s amazing but, I don’t know...”

“Maybe you really do have brain damage.” Miya scoffs.  
  


\---

Reki’s good at analyzing. He notices the smallest of details in movements when someones on a board. But, trying to analyze Langa is much harder. 

Unlike skateboarding, he has no frame of reference. Langa isn’t friends with anyone else their age so there’s no easy comparison to how Langa treats his friends. 

Does Langa even actually like him? Does he want him to? It sends a sharp pang through his chest when he thinks about it. It makes him nervous and he’s not sure if he wants to think about it. Langa might not even like him at all and then what’s the point of even wondering? 

He resolves himself to carefully watch Langa to figure out his feelings. Langa’s feelings that is.

\---

It’s lunch time and Langa’s focused on his sandwich like he and it are the only things in the world.

Their kneecaps are touching and Reki feels aware of it in a way he wasn't before. It makes him feel warm all over. But he’s focusing on Langa, not himself, he reminds. 

Reki watches him through the corner of his eye. If Langa cares about the contact he certainly doesn't show it. He's about to take another bite when he glances at Reki. He raises his eyebrows as if to ask what he wants.

Reki looks away quickly and tries to think of something to talk about. “I think I might race another beef against Shadow,” he pushes his urge to blush down. “He can’t fool me with that firecracker trick again.” 

Langa smiles sweetly. Reki’s palms feel sweaty. It’s not any different than usual. He’s probably just projecting. 

“That’s a great idea! I can’t wait. What are you going to bet on?”

“Oh uh, I hadn’t thought about it. Maybe I’ll ask him to take us out for dinner.”

Langa’s eyes light-up like he just told him that skateboarding was now recognized as an Olympic sport and they were going to compete. Reki only realizes after saying it that it almost sounds like a date. Not that it is. Maybe Langa thinks it is? 

“Could we get burgers?” He’s practically salivating despite the sandwich right in front of him. Of course, Langa’s excited about free food. 

“We could but, we should probably go somewhere fancier if Shadow is paying,” Reki asserts.

“I guess, but burgers are really good. Where are you thinking?”

“I don’t know, we could ask him to drive us somewhere too, maybe in the city?” Now it’s really starting to sound like a date. The thought makes him want to blush. He doesn’t know why he suggested it. He hasn’t even challenged Shadow yet, he reminds himself. 

“That sounds good.” Langa grins. It’s infectious and Reki finds himself grinning back.

\---

He wins the beef. He’s never won a beef against Shadow before. He feels like he can do anything. He looks around to find Langa and then he’s being pulled into an embrace. 

It’s exactly the kind of thing Reki is always doing to him but it sends his heart into overdrive. Must be the power of friendship, Reki thinks adamantly. 

“Reki, you were amazing!” Langa pulls back and grabs his arms, smiling brightly. Reki always understood why the girls in their class called Langa a prince, he has attractive features. Anyone could see that. But when he smiled, it made him feel like the most important person in the world. 

Which was obviously a normal friend thought to have, Reki justified to himself. 

“Well, where do you think we should go?” 

“An upscale burger place?” Langa suggests, like saying that it’s fancier, might appease Reki’s earlier desire to go somewhere nice.

“You heard him, Shadow. We want fancy burgers,” Reki declares, spinning around to look at Shadow and out of Langa’s arms. Shadow looks mad but his eyes reveal a begrudging sort of pride.

“Fine. Did you and your boyfriend pick out a place?” Shadow says sarcastically. 

“My, my, boyfriend?” Reki stammers out. It sends a thrill down his spine. He knows he’s as red as his hair. Langa looks less phased but Reki can still see the light blush on his face. 

“Yeah, the one who’s date I’m paying for.” Shadow smirks.

Reki checks out of the conversation. Luckily, Langa speaks up.“We have not.” 

“Well pick one, I haven’t got all night.” 

“Right!” Reki says, too loudly. “I’ll just search up places right now.” 

\---

Turns out there’s only one restaurant even open at this time that serves quality burgers so that’s the one they go to.

Shadow drops them off and says that he'll come back to pick them up when Reki texts him. Which wasn’t quite what he was expecting but, it makes logical sense.

There’s barely anyone else at the restaurant, with it nearing midnight. But the ones who are are all couples. Do they look like a couple? Does Langa think this is romantic? Reki peers over the menu to look at him. He looks entranced by the burger options. Reki sighs. 

Maybe Miya’s wrong and Langa’s not gay at all. The more Reki thinks about it the more sense it starts to make. He only assumed Langa was gay in the fist place because of his disinterest in girls but, he’s starting to think that’s just Langa’s personality. He feels oddly disappointed.

But he has to like someone. He said it himself. He’s never said that he liked guys but he’s never said that he doesn’t either. Plus, Reki feels like he would notice if Langa spent time with someone else. They quite literally spend all their time together. Which would objectively make Reki the most likely choice. 

It sort of feels like he’s making excuses _for_ Langa to like him. Thinking about it makes Reki’s head spin. 

They order ten burgers, six for Langa and four for Reki. Reki might have won the race but Langa looks like he may as well have. 

“Are you planning to bankrupt him?” Reki jokes as Langa works his way through his sixth burger. 

Langa looks up and raises an eyebrow. “He hurt your arm and destroyed your skateboard didn’t he? He can afford it.” 

Reki nods and then a realization hits him.“How do you even know about that? You weren’t even at our school yet?”

Langa looks a little sheepish. “Miya told me about it.” He quickly takes another bite of his burger. 

“But Miya wasn’t there either.” At least Reki doesn't think so. 

Langa squirms a little, it makes Reki smirk. “I don’t know, maybe someone just mentioned it while I was around.”

“Were you asking about me?” Reki teases. 

Langa kicks him under the table. “Hey!” Reki kicks him lightly back. “If you wanted to know you could have just asked me. It’s not some kind of secret.” 

“I wasn’t asking.” Langa pouts. He’s a terrible liar. 

It makes Reki want to tease him more. He puts his foot on top of Langa’s and hums in disbelief. “Sure, you weren’t.” 

Langa put his other foot on top of both his own and Reki’s his, his burger forgotten on his plate. “I wasn’t. It probably just naturally came up.”

Reki pulls his foot free and boldly wraps his other leg around Langa’s leg trapping him. “You’re acting pretty suspicious for something that ‘just came up’.” 

Langa’s blushing but his eyebrows are furrowed in annoyance. “You’re stupid.” 

Reki rubs his leg against Langa’s. He smirks. “Am I?”

Langa’s eyes widen and his blush deepens. “Definitely.” He shoves his burger in his mouth but makes no move to pull his leg away. 

Reki suddenly realizes what he’s doing. He hides his blush behind his own burger. Is it weird if he pulls his leg away now? Is it weirder if he doesn’t? 

More importantly, is he flirting with Langa?

Maybe he is. He lets his legs fall away but continues to lightly tap Langa’s legs. Langa lightly kicks him back.

\---

When he gets home he thinks that dating Langa wouldn’t be that bad. If Langa’s into him, that is. He doesn’t want to hurt his feelings is all. He could probably date him if he had to. For the sake of their friendship. 

\---

It’s a sunny day and he’s at the skate park with Langa. 

“Reki, watch this!” Langa calls out. Reki’s already watching him anyways. His blue hair flows in the wind. 

He jumps up, his board flying up underneath him, and then he’s coming down and landing on it perfectly. His excited smile turns to focus on Reki. He jumps off to run up to him. “Did you see?”

Reki high fives him. “That’s amazing, Langa!”

They’re faces are close. So close that Reki could easily lean in and kiss him. For some reason, he doesn’t feel nervous at all. So he does. 

And then Langa’s kissing him back. It feels easy. It feels right. He moves his hands to Langa’s waist and pulls him closer. Langa’s hands slide down his back. He could do this forever.

The blaring of his alarm jerks him awake. He puts his hand on his chest over his racing heart. 

_Oh. I think I have a crush on Langa._

\---

Has he always had a crush on Langa?

It seems so obvious to him now. The way his focus seems drawn to him in every situation. The way Langa’s leg casually thrown over his thigh burns warmly. Langa’s drinking milk straight out of the carton and Reki thinks it’s charming. That he’s drinking milk out of the carton. _What is wrong with him?_

A little bit of milk dribbles out of the side of his mouth. Reki’s captivated. 

Langa swipes it away and looks at him. “Want to watch that new video?”

“Uh, sure.” Reki pulls out his phone. Langa shuffles around so that he’s partially behind him. His chin rests on his shoulder. Dear god. Reki leans his head against Langa’s.

They’re pretty much dating already, Reki realizes. 

\---

Logically, Langa probably likes him too. Most likely. So that means they’re already sort of in a relationship.

Reki’s not scared, per se, he’s just… cautious. 

Langa would say something, wouldn’t he? He said the person he likes doesn’t like him back but Reki thinks it’s pretty obvious that he likes him. Yeah, Langa’s got to be the one to make the first move. It only makes sense. 

Besides, mentally dating Langa is working fine. 

Reki finds every excuse to be physically affectionate. Langa never pulls away.

Why bother saying feelings out loud? Reki argues to himself. On the off chance that Langa’s not interested things are good the way they are. 

And if Reki starts to think of Langa as his boyfriend in his head, well there’s no reason to get Langa involved. 

\---

It’s past sunset and they’re still at the skatepark. Reki’s been trying to get a new move down all day. Langa’s laying on the bench taking a break and watching him. 

He wipes out again. Reki lets the cold concrete seep into his sore body. It feels nice. Then Langa’s standing over him holding out a hand. He takes it and lets him pull him up.

“Are you hurt?” His hand lingers. 

“I don’t think so.” Reki sighs. “We should probably head home. I told my mom I’d watch my sisters so she can go shopping tonight.” 

Langa agrees and they both hop on their boards. He loves skating through the city with Langa no matter the time of day. As always, Langa looks beautiful sliding down the sides of concrete walls.

Langa’s house is closer so that’s where they part ways. Reki stops when Langa steps off his board to say goodbye. He’s close but they normally stand close. There's nothing unusual about it. 

Everything feels so natural. “See you tomorrow.” On instinct, he leans in and kisses him goodbye. 

He realizes as soon as he pulls away and sees the look on Langa’s face. His eyes are blown wide. His cheeks are flushed. His mouth has dropped open slightly. He’s frozen.

“Well, I got to go!” Reki jumps on his board and leaves immediately. He doesn’t look back.

\---

Unless Langa brings it up, Reki decides to pretend that it never happened. When he meets Langa at their regular spot to go school he doesn’t say anything. He keeps expecting Langa to bring it up but he doesn’t. 

They watch videos at lunch, close as always, go to their shift at Dope Sketch, and then they head to S. 

He’s on edge all day. Maybe it’s because he’s so focused on not letting it happen again that the moment he drops his guard it does.

He and Langa are racing down the mine, a friendly beef just for fun. There’s no crowd cheering but he probably wouldn’t have noticed if there was one when he skates with Langa. In the end, Langa does a jump off the side of the wall and wins.

Reki watches with awe as he flies. Even after racing against him and losing he wants to celebrate. 

“That jump was insane!” He exclaims, rushing over to Langa. 

“You were amazing too.” Langa smiles excitedly and grabs onto his arms. Reki’s warm from the race but Langa’s touch manages to make him even hotter.

Miya breaks the tension pulling up on his board. “Hey, I got Shadow to agree to drive to that ice cream place. Let’s go, love birds.” He flips his skateboard up into his hand.

Reki pulls out of Langa’s arms to glare at him. Miya shrugs and smirks. When he thinks Langa’s not listening Miya leans in “You don’t like him, my ass.” 

“Shut up.” Reki hisses. Next thing Reki knows they’re piling into Shadow’s van.

\---

The ice-cream is good and the venue is cute. It’s a retro style diner with a checkerboard floor that Shadow says he wants to take his manager to. They sit in a booth with Reki and Langa on one side and Shadow and Miya on the other. 

Reki shares his cone with Langa because he’s curious about what mint strawberry tastes like. Reki only realizes once he’s taking a bite that it’s an indirect kiss. Even after literally kissing Langa it makes his heart pound. 

Miya gives him a side-eye that seems to say “I know exactly what you’re thinking.” Reki ignores him.

When they leave Miya commandeers the window seat and Reki ends up in the middle. He doesn’t complain as much as he could have. Mostly because he knows that car rides make Langa sleepy. Sure enough, not even five minutes go by and Langa’s out cold. 

He’s being a good friend when he subtly nudges Langa’s head off the window and onto his shoulder. 

“Oh yeah, you seem really straight.” Miya comments sarcastically. 

Reki looks at him annoyed. “I never said I was,” Reki whispers at him, trying not to wake Langa. 

“That’s odd. I distinctly remember you saying-” Miya continues at a normal volume.

“Okay, okay- I changed my mind, alright. Now, shut up.” He hisses at him.

“Wow, I wonder why? Could it be-”

“Nope. We're not talking about this.” He’d try to muffle MIya with his hands but he’s afraid if he moves he’ll wake Langa up.

“Don’t be such a coward or you really will turn into a slime.”

Reki hums noncommittally. 

When they pull up to Langa’s house Reki gently shakes him awake. “Langa, were here.”

“Reki, I don’t want to get up.” Langa moans and curls into Reki’s side. The combination of his breathy voice and his hand falling onto his thigh is giving his lower half...ideas. 

Through extreme force of willpower, Reki pokes him in his side. “I can’t carry you so you’re going to have to get up.” 

Langa seems dazed as he steps out of the car. 

Reki leans over to his seat. “Wait you forgot-” Langa nods in understanding and kisses him.

“Goodnight, Reki.” And then he walks inside like he didn’t just obliterate Reki in one fell swoop.

“Your backpack.” Reki finishes letting the bag drop from his hand. In a daze, he closes the car door and leans back into his seat. He doesn’t want to know what he looks like right now. 

“Wow, you two really are something.” Miya says amused but his wide eyes reveal his shock.

“Tell me about it.” 

\---

Reki spends two hours that night trying to find out if it's normal for friends to kiss each other in Canada. The internet is not helpful in the slightest.

\---

Langa is jumpy the next day. Reki returns the favour by not mentioning it. They go about their routine as normal watching skateboarding videos at lunch. When Reki leans his shoulder on Langa’s, he looks at Reki like he’s a puzzle he’s trying to figure out. 

Reki tries to distract him by practising skateboard tricks. It works until their PE teacher chases them across campus. They get away, barely. Out of breath they hide behind the corner of the stairs. They share a look and then they’re laughing.

Before he knows it they’re back in the classroom. 

“Hey Reki, what does this mean?” Langa holds out a letter. Reki takes it from him. 

_Come meet me behind the gym after school._

“Does someone want to fight me or something? I found it in my desk.” Langa looks concerned like he thinks someone actually wants to beat him up. 

“It’s a confession letter.” Reki says, trying to mask his awkwardness. 

“Oh.” Langa’s eyebrows furrow. “Do I have to go?”

It makes a possessive part of Reki very pleased that Langa doesn’t care about the note in the slightest. “You don’t even know who it is. It’d be rude not to go.”

“I’m not interested either way so I don’t know why I should.” 

The implications make Reki’s heartbeat faster. Yet, for some reason he feels compelled to double-check, just in case. “But, what if it’s that person you like?” 

Langa stares at him for a moment too long. Then ignores the question entirely. “Will you come with me?”

Reki knows he should say no. It’s weird for him to show up to a confession for his friend. But like a lovesick fool he nods. “Okay.”

\---

It’s Mina from their class. She’s gorgeous. Her long black hair is curled and she’s clearly done her makeup. Reki compares his old hoodie to her pristine uniform and feels a wave of insecurity wash over him. Why would someone like Langa choose him over her?

She looks at Reki like she has no idea what he’s doing there. Reki has no idea what he’s doing there.

“Hasegawa, could we do this somewhere more private?” She asks. 

Langa looks around. “But it’s just us here.” 

Reki shuffles his feet. It’s not too late for him to excuse himself. But he doesn’t. Maybe he’s a bad person. 

Mina looks at Langa, wondering if he’s being serious right now. Unfortunately, Reki knows that he is. Then she looks at Reki who immediately looks at his shoes. 

She steadies herself. “Right. Hasegawa, I think you’re really nice and I’d like to go out with you.” Reki feels like he’s having a heart attack.

“But, I’ve never talked to you.” Langa tilts his head in confusion. 

She looks thrown off by this. “We did an English assignment together last week.” 

“We did?” 

“The teacher assigned us in pairs and we had to write about an animal and we chose dogs.” 

Langa does a nod that Reki’s come to recognize as his “I’m agreeing with you because I don’t understand what’s happening,” nod. 

She looks annoyed now. “I just think it’d be nice to get to know each other better.”

Langa looks around like he’s trying to think of something to say. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I have time for that right now.”

She looks fed up with him. Reki doesn’t blame her. “But, all you do is skateboard!”

“I like skateboarding.” Langa says bluntly. 

“I could skateboard with you.” She volunteers. Reki feels his stomach drop. 

Reki turns to look at Langa who doesn’t look like he’s being asked out by a hot girl at all. He looks sort of like he’s being propositioned for a rewards card at a store he doesn't like. Reki should have seen it coming.

“What’s your name again?”

Reki cringes. 

“I’m in your class.” She looks outraged.

“I’m sorry.” Langa looks genuinely apologetic. 

“God, they were right about you.” 

“They?”

“Everyone. Everyone tried to warn me that you were in love with him.” She gestured to Reki. He really needed to learn how to resist Langa’s puppy dog eyes. He shuffled backwards, like maybe if he got far enough away from the conversation it will have not happened at all.

“Oh, uh.” If Langa looked uncomfortable before he looked like he wanted to disappear now. “I’m sorry.” 

Why wasn’t he denying it? Reki thought idly. Langa turned to give him the “do something” eyes. 

“We have to get to our shift now?” Reki blurted. They didn’t, but saying they were going to go skateboarding didn’t sound like a good idea.

She deflated. “I never had a chance did I?”

This had to be the most awkward conversation of Reki’s life and he was barely even involved in it. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m gay.” Langa admits and then immediately looks like he regrets it. 

Reki just about died on the spot. It feels like Reki is watching two confession scenes play out before his eyes, both of them horribly. 

She laughs lightly. “It actually does.” As she’s leaving she says, “Have fun with your boyfriend.”

Langa waves. They watch her walk away.

Reki tries to think of something to break the tension. Anything. “So, I guess I’m your boyfriend now, huh?” Fuck.

Langa looks at him and turns red. Even when he confronted him about his crush he never looked this embarrassed. “Uh, I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s-”

“I can’t believe I let her think that. What is wrong with me?” Langa keeps going. He drags his hands through his hair. “It’s one thing to… and now I’m actively sabotaging your relationships. Everyone at school is going to think that we’re dating. I’m a terrible friend.” Langa talking like he’s on the verge of a meltdown. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Reki puts a hand on his shoulder. Langa pushes it off.

“It’s _not_ okay.” And fuck, Langa’s crying. “I’m so sorry, Reki. I’m an awful friend. I like you so much and I just” he sniffles,“ruined everything.” 

Reki’s heart breaks. Has this been bothering Langa this whole time?

Reki steps towards him. “Langa, it’s okay.” 

“But now you're never gonna get a girlfriend and,” he sobs, “it’ll be all my fault.” 

He pulls Langa’s hands down from his face. His heart is beating a mile a minute but he has to say it for Langa. “I don’t want a girlfriend. I want you. So much it’s kind of ridiculous.” 

Langa stares at him. Tears continue to stream down his face.

“I’m sorry, I should have said something sooner.” Reki rubs Langa’s arms softly. 

“This is so embarrassing. I can’t stop.” Langa pulls out of his hold rub at his face.

Reki fights the urge to pull him into a hug. “Langa, will you be my boyfriend?” 

“I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to go out on a date first.” Langa eventually says. It’s meant to be a joke but it comes out weakly. 

“I can name at _least_ three instances that we could count as dates.” Reki teases, trying to lighten the mood.

Langa takes a deep breath.

“I’ll get you ice cream on the way home, too.” Reki adds, like it’ll sweeten the deal. 

Langa snickers. “Okay.” He’s stopped crying but his eyes still look red and puffy. 

“Okay.” Reki smiles. 

He’s embarrassed and nervous and excited all at one. It feels like having multiple heart attacks but in a good way. He reaches out and grabs Langa’s hand. 

Langa lets him take it. He leans up and kisses his cheek. Langa looks a little bit starstruck and Reki’s realization hits him with the impact of a moving train. It’s the way Langa looks at him all the time. 

“I’m so stupid. I should have just told you I liked you weeks ago,” Reki whines. 

Langa snorts. “You’ll just have to make it up to me.” 

Reki really likes the sound of that. “What do you have in mind?”

“I can think of a thing or two we could do when we get back.” Fuck the convience store ice cream. 

Reki’s about to challenge Langa to a race to see who can get to his place first when Langa says, “I still want my ice cream, Reki.” 

Reki flushes. “Did I say that out loud?”

Langa laughs. “Your face said it all.” 

“Race you to the convenience store?” He suggests instead.

“You're on.” They take their boards off their backpacks but just before they go Langa grabs Reki’s wrist. He leans in and kisses him on his cheek.

“For good luck.” He says, and then he’s skating away.

Reki’s world moves in slow motion. Only once Langa gets to the end of the block does he come to his senses. “Hey! No fair.” He hops on his board. Langa waits for him. 

When Reki catches up to him he smiles brightly. Reki thinks that if it was hard to say no to him before it’ll be impossible now. Just knowing that Langa feels the same makes his insides mushy and his palms sweaty. But maybe there is something to this whole Both of Us Know Were Dating thing after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I cannot believe how long this fic is. 
> 
> This was supposed to be half this length but there were so many cute things I wanted to add so I just kept going.
> 
> Also this was originally much angstier, Reki was going to be more avoidant physically when Miya first suggests that Langa might like him. It was going to make Langa real sad and spur a whole series of angsty events. But then I was like nah, Reki is way too in love with Langa already to do that even if he is swimming in denial.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought in the comments :)))


End file.
